Salute (album)
Salute is the second studio album by British girl group Little Mix. It is set to be released on 11 November 2013 via Syco and Columbia Records. The group began work recording the album in June 2012 and concluded in September 2013. Throughout the recording process, Little Mix worked with several producers, including TMS, Future Cut, Fred Ball, Duvall and Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis. The album was largely co-written by Little Mix, who stated that they were more involved in the development of this album than with their debut. Sonically, the album retains the pop sound of their debut album while delving deeper into a more mature R&B sound. The album's lead single, Move, made its radio premiere on 23 September 2013 and is released on 3 November 2013. Background and Release In an interview with Digital Spy in March 2013, Little Mix stated that their second album would have a more R&B sound. Band member Jesy Nelson added: "I personally want to put a lot more dancey stuff in there. As in, one of the songs that comes on in a club that makes you want to dance. Not that David Guetta sound, but more R&B – a bit like Eve and Gwen Stefani's "Let Me Blow Ya Mind". They also revealed that they would be starting to write material for the new album in the coming months. On 4 October, Little Mix uploaded a video to their official YouTube page, announcing that their second album would be called Salute and would be available for pre-order on 7 October. The album was released on 11 November 2013 in the UK and will be released on 4 February 2014 in the US. Jade tweeted a hand-drawn wordsearch to the group’s four million followers, saying it included the name of the album, and the band was quickly inundated with excited responses.Leigh-Anne then tweeted: “YAYYY You can pre-order Salute on Monday! If you like Move you’ll love it – we can’t wait for you to hear.” Jade then tweeted another wordsearch which revealed the tracklisting of the album, which features 12 tracks, most of which have been written by the girls themselves. Little Mix Announce 2nd Album-0|Little Mix Announce 2nd Album little-mix-wordsearch.jpg|Album's name in this wordsearch by Jade track list Salute.jpg|Salute Tracklisting Clues A behind the scenes photoshoot video was uploaded on the 31st of October, 2013 by the official vevo account of Little Mix on youtube. Singles It was announced on 19 September, 2013 that the lead single off the album is called Move. Little Mix announced their new single on a live Ustream chat holding up pieces of paper with "Move" written on them. The track will receive its first airplay on Nick Grimshaw's BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show on September 23. It was announced on November 21, 2013 that the second single off the album is Little Me. Little Mix made the announcement on their youtube channel Little Mix and on their twitter account. It was announced on April 5, 2014 that Salute will be the third single off the album. Little Mix made the announcement on their twitter account. Move Cover.jpg|"Move"|link=Move Littlemeartwork.jpg|"Little Me"|link=Little Me Critical Reception Upon its release, Salute received positive reviews from music critics. Lewis Corner of Digital Spy gave the album five out of five stars, noting an improvement over DNA, stating, "the group have grown both musically and in confidence, paving the way for them to step out on to that world stage once again and really make their mark", while drawing comparisons to Destiny's Child. Jon OBrien of Yahoo! wrote that the album cemented Little Mix's status as music's premier girlband while characterizing the album as "impressively mature yet still utterly infectious". Harriet Gibsone from The Guardian compared the album to pop music of the 1990s, awarding the album four out of five stars. Tracklist Charts Release History Category:Albums